Moon Daughter 2:Rise of The Godess:an Awful Commentary
by The One The Only Marty D
Summary: Here we complain about about an awful sequel to an awful fanfic "Moon Daughter" is one of the worst fanfic here but I have found his little brother who is more annyoing then the first so here we go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **The** **gods made their worst decision yet**

**Hey guys first story/review so be nice ok that b.s. Is done so rules my opinions and good personality bold, _to make a joke work bold itlaics/guest reviewer _yeah if you want to help me review this garbage with just pm me. **the story normal font. Lets begin shall we.

* * *

Notes…They have a "open marriage" so she can make deimgod daughters so if she gets in love with any one else ITS NOT CHEATING ok, its _polamyry_an its a real thing, look it up if you dont beleve me. Also don't judge, there gods so they have different standerds.** holy god that is a thing an open marriage I though she made that up so we don't call Flavia an hypocrite for calling girls sluts I have some grow respect for you xxMoonlightxx don't screw it** **up**

* * *

1\. Now I Am a Godess **Oh God Help Us All**

My name is Flavia Maya Lillith Knight and once I was a demigod. But that was before Moon Daughter.** Breaking the forth wall.** So now I am the godness of dark magicks, hunting (like my mom who is Artmeis) white tigers, lepards, an also fighting to win. (Theres a story about how I become a godess, its called "Moon Daughter" an if you dont know what that is you better go read it right now** that is the worst shameless plug I have ever seen or read also breaking the forth wall.**)I was a deimgod once but….now I am a godess **yes we get it your a goddess now, now MOVE ON ** an I am also married to** oh god what god has the displeasure of you as a wife** Albaster Toringtan who is teh god of magicks. He was acutely a deimgod too but now hes a god cause Hecate. Im 16 an Albaster is also 16, we will be 16 for ever and internally.** No its not like immortal or somthing.**

We had a very kick ass wedding that happened in the very last chapter of "Moon Daughter" **stop breaking the forth wall its a nice freindly wall and you're destroying it #savetheforthwall ** an now we went on a honey moon up to Olympus.** So you didn't go on honeymoon because your immortal now so Olumpus is your home now. **We had a place all made from stone black marble, it was now our only home.** see you're not even following your logic. **Albaster drove me there on his motercycle, I sat behind him an tears climed my face but….they were not tears of sad but tears of joy.** Me:** **Hey waiter i think my fanfic has to mutch filler _Waiter: sorry sir let me just fix that for you _**There were black velvite curtins and furnture made of a slivery medal with scarlitt plush. There was a winded staircase going up to a indoored bacony, also a god size bed with a canipy. Note….this next part is teens an up rated so dont read if your a kid spoilers!** wait are we gaonna have a lemon. oh god were going to have a lemon guys get your eye bleach**

We…..did it! Also our hearts were tined with love but this Im keepin this teen rated like "Pg 13" so thats all you will ever know about it! **lemon-bating? sorry guys I was so ready to make joke just put that bleach away.**

(Warning, if your a perv in disguse, you know like a Pedrophile, GO AWAY! but only if ur a pedopile, other wise, stay your ass here **what the fuck**)

Then I gaseped cause…..I had twins! **omg convenient ** "Omg what will we name them" Said Albaster. "Well…..the girl will be "Artmeis 2' **do i even need to explain this one **and the boy will be called Percy Jackson" **I think you just infringed on Uncle Rick copyright by naming your baby like that **I said but Albaster started to cry!** why are exited that your husband is crying? **"Why u crying" I asked, sensatively. "You love Percy" He cried desparely.** *gasp* drama ** "No but I love you" I ensured him so he said "Ok where do you want to go honeymoon"** you just have kids now you want to go on honey moon. **"But we just did teh honeymoon, remember" I remembered him.** no we been over this you live on Olympus now so your honey moon is you just siting on your couch. **Yes but….we will have 2 honey moons maybe even 6 cause WE ARE fukin gods thats why"**is he also the god of egos **Yelled Albaster hotly! **holty is that i thing sorry i haven't bean tought xxMoonlitexx-ish I'll ask someone to tuitor me**"an we make the rules" he said too.** no there's acient laws you need to follow also your not olmpaians so you have no power over the earth. **"Omg is this true!" ***faceplam* **"Yes" "Ok then we must pack but…twins" **wait they're not born yet oh so it's like every teenage pregancy married cause baby or in this babies (for people don't backlash me, thats a joke)** "They will be borned tomorrow" Albaster explaned "Hecate told me in a dream** wouldn't aphrodite tell you that I mean she's the goddess of love and fertility this is right of her ally **also the girl will have gray silver eyes with some purple in the edges but not mary sue purple,** thank god we already have mary sue ****we don't need another **more like a misted crayon. An the boy will have like a 8 pack But….only after hes grown up" well sorry to dispoint u PEDOPHILES! (y are u still here)** wait is he sexalizing his kids? oh god he is.**

Then I put on some eye liner. Then I put on some black converses **converses? **ith red inside. Then…Kornos!1** 2 things, 1st no not agian and 2nd random number cause reason ** But it was not really Kornos. It was a vision, like a halcination an I realized with emptiness that my life as a demigod might of given me some trama,** character has PTSD from the events in the past adventure chiche** it would for ever be real in my dreams. Then I went on the motercycle an we drove to our honey moon place. It was….camp Half Blood! my chiled hood home** thats not a honneymoon its more like going back to your parents house. your honeymoon plans is as interesting as watching paint dry**

Feelings of remembery swepped over me "Omg Albaster, look theres the Artmeis cabin" In my mind I snerked cause there would never be no one in it now, cause I was only the daughter of Artmeis! It glowed moonly. **ok how do you get parent's name wrong sorry i just notice that right now **** was this the "you only get one draft challenge."**

"Flavia I thought you were exiled?" whined a Apherdite girl, her name was Drew and no offensive but she was a bitch and if you read the books they will tell you its so.** Drew it's ok she threw away that exiled part after chapter 2 don't worry we're all confused. **"Silence or thy will be fluinged into the pit of Tarterus" Yelled Chiron **yeah Chiron use that power that you don't have**, it was…..Chiron! He was a center. This means like he was a black horse** no that means he in the middle of something and also he's a white stallion **is waste down but from above his waste he was a seemly man, last time I saw him he had long black hair an pale skin but now he was Tan, also he had a beard but not a big bush one, just a small fitted one like Tony Stark in the avengers **sorry advengers will Advenge you I'll see my self out now**. "Chiron why are you here"** he's the activity director **I asked, but Drew intercepted me! "Make Flavia go away. She sux at being a deimgod"** I'm sorry did i read that correctly someone is telling the truth about Flavia! there is a god **Drew sneered with a sneer of Hate.** not hate she's part of the resistance from the last book to take you out.**

"No but….I AM A GOD AN YOU WILL FUKING RESPECT ME YOU APHERDITE BITCH" **you need to earn respect she not going to give you it cause your immortal**Instantly dark irradiated from me with rays of night and some green magick an Drew was so horrorfied she fell in the mud an it runed her Abercramby an Fitch cloths so they could never be washed again! Even with bleech **thank you spy call us back when you have more dirt to take down Flavia **"There is no time for this!" Yelled Chiron! "The oracle has spoken and it spoken of a prophacy and this prophacy was about…..Flavia!" **agian**** convenient **"What did it say" I demanded swifly.

"Well thou will know with time" He expanded wisely, then he left.** um chiron you kinda have the right to tell them cuase you know what make her die **"Well that was a mystrerious thing for him to say" Said Albaster."I dont know, lets go visit Ivy" Ivy was my bff, also a dryad but you shouldn't judge her for this cause 1, its ok to be a dyrad an 2, green is sexly. But she wasn't there, only Jason was there. He was tall, musseled, and blond in his brony cloths. Last year when I was a deimgod he came to me as a brony, an I accepted him for this with out judging. He was evil for a few chapters but, we sorted this out in the end an now we dont fight any more. "Hi" Said Jason,bronyly.** can you say something "Bronyly" you can't because it doesn't exisit **

"Hey how if your life" Said Albaster, not cause he loved Jason but cause they were like 'brothers' or maybe 'friends.'** noo Jercy that is the ideal bromance **"Well I had a romantice date last night!" Said Jason and now there was a big simile on his face like a spring rain when it first glimmers from the clouds. We smiled too cause acutely he was dating Fluttershy….But not really, just a actress, but he thought she was Futtershy so we let him.** why are the main character from PJO/HOO sleping with nature **Suddenly some one sat at our table with us! I was so angry I nearly expoded "Wtf how are you alive an what the fukare you doing here?!"** reviewing what the fuck are you doing here **

It smiled with a look of evil, an I knew it was….Octavius!** Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

* * *

**Well wasn't that a good chapter right just kiding its awful its following the the sequel pattern of being worst than the original anyway let's see how is being a goddess will inflate her head also if anyone wants to help review any chapter just P.M. me also also xxMoonlitexx has lost that respect **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flavia Tries to Guilt Trip Hades

**Lets just get right into it**

* * *

Then I remembred, I was a godess so I said "Well now I have the powers of Life & Death so guess what, Im askin Hades to throw your ass back to Tarterus!"** so you don't have power over life and death if you are asking hades the lord of the dead. heck the only things that control life and death is the fates.**an instantly he disapated to death but….he undisapated** thats two conflicting things** an stayed there with a snerk!** stop trying to kill my favorite characters from the last story. **My heart swulled, why would Hades do this to me** Hades didn't do anything to you Hades is a good nice god. **But just then Hades came an said "Flavia I have terrible news" **say it with me now convienent** He looked like always, very pale kind of like Johnny Depp with black slickery hair an dark circes around his burnin eyes an a black lether toga like bat wings but under it a lethery black texedo** that is a really weird detail to add **an I knew truly this was the lord of teh underworld.

"What news could this be" I damanded.** let me guess someone open the doors of death are open **"Some one has sabotached the doors of the underworld, there big heavy doors of black iron to keep the death inside but now, someone has sabatached them so there stuck open an now the dead freely wonder the earth of the alive" Hades said,grimly.** ha! called it **"What kind of a ass hole would ralease the Dead" Mused Albaster with a great sadness.** compact word "asshole" also let me take another prediction Gaea is coming back and she gonna mispell it as Geia **A sudden horer sawed through the core of my heart "Wait all the dead people are comin back?!" I thought about Luke an even….Kornos! "Wait even Piper" the bitch had cheated Death?** well well well old habbits die hard lets have a couunter every time she insults someone from the sorce material we'll add one for eatch *+1*** "Well Im still exessing the damage but yes I saw Piper roming a hollister in LA" ** I look it up and there is no Hollister in the LA area **Hades said shooking his head "This has made a mockery of the underworld" Yelled Albaster "Hecate will not take this mockery"** she is the goddess of magic not the underworld **

"But Kornos" I said. "Kornos is in the deepest crack of Tarterus" Hades expanded** joy to the world that polt is dead we beat it till it died ** "He will be the last one to escape so we have maybe 1 week ** Hades why you were my favorite god in that moment then you ruined it **to close these doors and lock them with this key, I call it 'The Key of Hades'** well she kinda got it rigfht but the key open the door and close the underworld not to close the door of death** He showed me a dark key like a iron blade with a skull on the handle grinnin of death. Then he gave me the key! "You must use this to lock the doors" He explaned."Wait but these doors are in the underworld, why dont you just close them cause there rite by your palace" I raminded his memory.**"raminded him" **Hades looked deeply thoughful "I cant cause a deimgod must close them" ** becuase of reasons.**

"But Im acutely a godess now" I explaned.

"But you used to be a deimgod, I meant only a origanal god"** if you put in a plot device that only a demigod can close the doors then you have to see it threw I don't care if Flavia was a demigod she is a goddess now therefore she can't close the doors.**Said Hades wisely "Also Im not allowed to help, this is a destany chose by the fates for you an you only" ** use my last comment **He wraped his ghostish toga around him self an vanshed into the night.

* * *

**well that chapter had less to comment about huh (or maybe I didn't see something if you review something that I'd didn't see I'll put it in the next chapter sorry I want to fan participation into this cause we're all in this together) see you Thursday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I** haven't** updated in a while I know that. However, I'm going to make it up to you guys. I'll explain it later now lets get right into it.**

* * *

3…..The Secret Door of Death** Because The Real One Wasn't In our Budget.**

Well now I must exess things myself, a great anger snurled in my heart like a beast of rage (like the Hulk lol)** I will not laugh** **out loud at that description.** My honey moon was runed for ever an it was all Octavius fault.** I told you in the first chapter that it wasn't a honeymoon you went to your house (Olympus) then to your parents house (Camp Half-Blood). **

"Well I cant kill you" I said grimly "But….I can give you death"** sorry but you need to kill in order to bring death so you can't do sh*t**

Albaster noded wisely "Yes Flavia there are worse things then death. _**Harry: like the**_** dementors'**_** kiss. **_**Me: Wrong series. _Harry: oh sorry _**You speak with wisdom** there was nothing wise in that statement. ** an you should be the godness of wisdoms not Athena" **No I have to pass my regions **I blusted palely at the complamint but now there was a bigger matter in hand, also Hades key.** so you have Hades' key I never got the other hand saying too.**"We must go to the underworld an lock these doors of death!"** ok I'm 2 for 2 with predictions so I going to say it's going to much harder that that **

Octavius snitted "What you think the doors of death are rite there in the underworld like there waiting to be locked by just anybody, like you can just 'walk in' wow your such a dum ass Flavia."** I need to stop reading sh*ty fanficton **

Albaster face grew angry an he pointed at Octavius, he did not speak but instead said the 'word of pain' ** I'll give you give dollars if it's Harry Potter spell. **spell from Hecate: "_Cruxus_"** Ughh if you look up " Cruxus" you get uhh something NSFW.**

My heart sundererd with sudden love for Albaster, he dafended me an everythin. (Obvously I would have been able to do this myself but I respected his kindness by doin it for me.) "Tell us everythin you know minon of hell" I yelled.** hey don't bring my brother into this **

"Ok ok theres a secret door of death that fits this key" ** that is either the most convenient explanation or the weakest thing that someone can do if you get into fight back off and tell everything. **Admited Octavius

"Ok well where is it Dr. Fuk" I snided.** that is the worst insult I have ever heard and that coming from the person that heard someone say " pussleen" **

"Its in LA, didnt you even read the books" Octavius flamed.** was that a question to Flavia or xxMoonlightxx Octavius**

I used my godess powers to see was this a truth….or lie. At last I detrimed "He speaks truthly"** what goddess are you again oh right the goddess of plot convenience I remember now **

"Yes its true" Apolo agreed.** where the hell did you come from **. "Thnx Apolo" I said. "No problem you can always count on Apolo" Said Apolo** seriously when did you join this conversation **an he misted away into sunbeans cause he was the god of sun** oh ok I just have a question WHERE THE HELL DID APOLLO COME FROM? He just showed up for that 1 conversation also Flavia has no reaction for seeing her uncle**

"Why would I lie to u" Said Octavius but that was a rhestorical question (note, the Squirrel will understand this joke if she read it) **It is not funny if you have to explain an obvious joke **

"Yeah rite you just want to go to LA cause your gf is at the hollister there" ** question if Octavius escape from the underworld so is Piper why would you be in the LA area because the underworld is located in that area. **

Said Albaster but he knew Apolo would never lie so then he said "It looks like we have our first quest as godessess Flavia!"** you went from being suspicious to accepting it Albaster that's not surprising **

I was exited, it was like 'old times' again! Exept I didnt need Draceenas Doom, Assgard 2 or Agamemmon cause I had a godly sword mighty an long made of pure ice. It was acutely a wedding present from Hades an I named it 'Frozenbiter.' Exept I put Telelmelchus around my neck **what the hell that js person to be exact Odysseus' son **exept as a locket, this was my first gift from Albaster an I charished its memory.

Then I changed my cloths inside Cabin 13 (this was our cabin we made in case I have deimgod kids so they can live there but rite now it was empty)** no that is Hades cabin you kicked Nico and Hazel out of their cabin you know they only place they feel welcomed wow you bi*ch ** So I put on a lether jacket that was heavy duty,but slim. Also black skinny jeans with small cresent shaped silver studs on the very ends. Lastly I put my hair in a messy braid so the white steak showed well. Now my first quest as a godess must begin.** oh god**

* * *

**welp time to to say that was the worst chapter yet well anyway see you later.**

* * *

**well it's later you guys time for a double feature so get ready to- *gets hit with an arrow* ouch well I feel tired if you guys don't mind I'm going to head to be- *falls asleep a demigod enter looking down at TOTOMD and picks up the accented arrow*_ it pays to have a girlfriend who is a daughter of hecate hello you people of the internet I'm Nicholas O'Neill Son of Apollo and I'm going to take over this review of my "cousin's" story well as this mortal says lets get right into it_**

* * *

4\. The Twins Get Born!_** oh yeah that is still a thing **_

Suddenly I felt a pane in my heart an I remembered I was pregant!Also the babies would be born today. So I had the babies but,not in a gross way like the ways of mortal men, _**we don't give birth **_instead it was like Athena. The wind sparked around me an two beatiful twins matrilized on my lap!_** Athena's children are born form her head not materialize to her lap I herd that can have major consequences on the baby.**_

The first was a girl, she was slender an pale an had black hair like mine an guess what,it even had a white streak like mine exept she had 2. Her eyes were westeria purpled and very big. I gave her a name an called her "_Artmeis Hecate Dyana Amber_" _** why dose she have 4 firsts names **_but for short "_Dyana_" or, "_Dya_."**_ then just give her the name Dayana _**The other twin was a boy an he was pale but not as very pale, his hair was black an messy an his eyes were green as a marbled sea so I named him "_Persevus Tomas Luke_."_** Ughh those names are mouthful**_

Omg there so beatiful an they look like there mom" Said Ivy_** were did you come from and not just in story becuase I know camp like the back of my hand and I know there is no ivy nymph.**_ "Can me an Hazel baby sit them at camp when you go on your quest,please!"_**well you can't becuase you kicked Hazel out of her cabin and babies need to have shots before they can see anyone and- **_

"Hey dont forget me" Said Jason "They can ride on Futtershys back, all kids like ponys lol" I smiled cause I knew, they would be in good hands for when I was gone.**_ *faceplam* remember guys this is how Jason Grace lives on my boy JG and this is how we remember him. _**

Ok" I said, cause now I must put my mind only on my quest if the world was saved. (Note,if u think this is mean of me its acutely not…..cause teh babies were part of the world so if I didnt quest an watched them instead they would be destroyed too so really its acutely logickal of me.) I holsted my icen sword an joined Albaster, the motercycle wasnt workin today so we rode on pegases. I had a black pegases named Cresent Moon an if you read my first story you will know he is black all over exept for a cresent moon on his head, this is why he got his name. Albaster had a pale horse with lethery wings, it was a mightly steed named Drakon. Octavius did not diserve a pegses so he had to walk but we tied his hands so he couldnt run away._** I'm sorry guys I'm not reading this chunk you read it and that is mile of words. ADD sucks ok I'm not reading that **_

I pondred what we must do if we reached to LA. Firstly Octavius must show us the secret door of the underworld, then we must go to the underworld an maybe even into Tarterus to close the doors of death with Hades key. But what monsters luked within the gates of the underworld, well there was only one way to find out, hint….it was,going on the quest!_** great just great**_

* * *

_**that wasn't that bad but I will leave you guys I got to be on gard for the next hour I bean the internet for a long time so every monster in 12 miles knows were I am see you when I'll see you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well guess you guys get more Nick and also this is day 2 of trireview-athon were if the Mortal forgets to update you guys get 3 day of Marty D or I get to go threw 3 days in hell. Also we got some reviews for yours truly I guess you guys like me more so I'll put the guest comments before we start and I'll reply I don't what the Mortal would do **_

_**Junebug**_

_**"Oh joy! Another pointless quest**__** filled**__** with a crap ton of plot holes, bad grammar, and complete and utter nonsense!" **__** you don't have to remind me.**_

_**Didi**_  
_**"Hey! **_  
_**1\. bURN IN HELL FOR TEMPORARILY KILLING MARTY D. SHAME"**__** well I didn't kill him I just put him asleep **_** whaa*kicks Marty D in the head*_ sorry about that _**  
_**2\. "You break my sister's heart, I break your neck (I'm a daughter if**_ _**Hecate)"**__** I'd never plan too **_  
_**3\. "The comments were pretty much spot on! Good job"**_!_** thank you my dear friend **_

_**Let's start this trip threw hell shall we.**_

* * *

_The shining of teh stars are a prophacy of the singin of the leoperd's might"…._Artmeis_** what is that quote I can't read it. **_

5…They Dead Attack Us_** Hades secretly Hates Us :( **_

6 hours later we marched parchly across the dessert of Arizona, we would soon be in LA. **_yeah in about 10 hours _**My horse was a secret horse _**well not anymore you just told us **_of Artmeis so it did not tire but Albasters horse looked pale "I think he needs water" I said wisely, I cut a hole in the sands with my icen sword (it didnt melt,it stayed firm cause it was a gift of the gods) and under our feet there was water._** ok Jesus **_

"How did you sent this" Said Albaster "Even my magick couldnt sense water here"_** becuase she's a Marry Sue and the universe bends to her will**_

"Well I think its cause Artmeis is a godess of the Hunt an if your hunting in the woods_** but your not in the woods your in the desert **_you need 'surviving skill' to find water so you dont die from thrist" I explaned_** great now all you need now is make a fire build a shelter and make clothing congratulations you are a survivor.**_We filled our water bottles with water so we were not thirsty ether, even tho we were gods so we didnt really need to drink like ppl do._** you're immortal you don't need to do anything to survive becuase you literally you both can't die ****αυτή η μυθιστοριογραφία των φιλάθλων με σκοτώνει **_Then we made a tent from black silk that was in Albasters back pack an we sat in the shadow inside an ate amberosa that filled our vanes with the strangth of a god. (But Octavius did not get any water ether,not even a small amount.)_** congrats you are killing an innocent man **_

"Do you have the key" I raminded Albaster, he showed me the key "Yes it is in my back pack, I wouldnt lose something so impotant lol."_** why do you want me to laugh at that **_I was releved cause now we were ready to keep going, this quest seemed very easy_** camp half-blood rule 122 never say a quest is easy because the fates will make it harder **_But maybe, this was cause I was a god an last time I was only a deimgod?_** lies percy did more when you were a demigod and still maybe longer **_But before I could ponder with this, many shapes were on the horizen, it was…a army of the Dead!Basickally _**no space **_ like 'zombies'

I grabed Draceenas Doom an filled them with arrows but they did not stop, they just walked slower so it did _**you couldn't kill them with arrows Daughter of the Goddess of Archery, my quiver I can probably get 3 robin hoods before you even get a bullseye. **_not stop them Albaster said "Flavia, hide in the tent an I fight them" but I said "hello its my life too" so I threw Frozenbiter at there feet an cut them off. The Dead couldnt walk now, they just gorled with hate**_. Great you made Albaster useless during that fight._**Albaster shot green magicks at them an they dissapated. But there were at least 200 new Dead behind them!_** you just kill the dead and made more dead not killing the animated dead. I'm confused**_

Frozenbiter jumped back into my hand an I got ready to kill another batch but I thought maybe we couldnt kill them all cause they kept comin to the back of the line when ever they were dead. _** that is the kinda the point when you make the dead the army you fighting against.**_(This was cause the doors of Death were stuck open btw)_** great I'm getting reminding of the plot I've live threw. **_

Suddenly there was a lighting flash an they were swepped away on a worldwind! "Albaster I didnt know you had this power" I said._** you know other gods have power like my dad he gave me his archery skill and residence to sun burn because sun god **_

"It was not me" He explaned but right then guess who aparated, it was…..Socartes! He was a wise old man with a white bread like Gandalf who adviced me in the Roman Camp. Socartes pointed his staff from Hecate wisely "I could not kill them but I exiled them to another relm"_** becuase plot I guess? **_

"How did u get here" I asked him_** I was right becuase plot. **_

"I saw a vishion you were in danger so I came here to save you" He explaned _** she should have name this chapter "I Learn Powers I Never knew and A Stranger Helps me Out" **_Also I will guide you in LA cause I hath seen the doors of Death before,in another life"_** no I'm not saying it I'm not stealing another one of that mortal catchphrase but to the gods I want to say it. **_

"Good this quest will be done soon an we can go back to our honey moon" Said Albaster.**_ correction go on a honeymoon._**

Socartes looked very grim "Sadly I have bad news, the doors of Death are just a '_distraction_' to keep us busy, Kornos real plan is eviler then this_** can we please move on from Kronos stuff I've live threw it now can we please move on.**_His minon is on its way to the Artica where Kornos hid his big wepon"_** fine I will say it coveninet now leave me alone **_

"What is this big wepon" I asked anxously._** A MacGuffin **_

"It is a black glass bottle with skulls carved on it, this wepon has a code name 'Destroyer of the gods"_** can we at least go threw the story instead of just feeding us information **_Said Socrates

"What dose it do" I damanded._** gives you a threat to stop **_

"It makes gods able to Die" _**so you are going to rip off Disney Heracles**_** you: Hercules** _**me: I'm greek so shut up **_Socartes!

I got very pale "Well maybe we will just not drink it" I said._** maybe but this is a plan that sucks because-**_

"This is wise but no, it is not a drink,he plans to shot it into the air an explode the bottle there so it gets in the atmasphere an all the gods will breath it an Die. Then Kornos will rule all" Socrates shooked his head "This must not happen!"_** it would be more awsome if we could learn this along the journey instead of explanation my ADD is starting to kick in **_

"Wait who is Kornos minon" Said Albaster sharply. _**just move on **_

"The same person who opened the doors of Death, we dont know there name yet" Said Socrates._** explaing explaing explaing it's somthing but motivating **_

"Well when we find them Ill send them to Tarterus with my arrow in there face" I said all bad ass._** arrogant much **_

"Wait but should we close the doors of Death?" Asked Albaster._** *hits head against the wall* I need to head to Mr. D's cabin after this**_

"I can do that part but you guys must go to the Artica instantly" Socrates misted away leavin only his magicks staff which I kept cause Hecate._** why did this happen **_

"Who was your friend teh homeless man" Snered Octavius._** thank the gods I needed some smart characters around**_

I hit him in the throte with my staff "He may be gone but he gave us a quest to do. Anyways I bet you opened the doors of Death_** whoo whoo why are yo asuming that **_ you mothfucker"_** so you get 1 word right congratulations **_

"You are the dum ass here cause Albaster can read your mind" I said trumpantly_** again because plot **_Albaster said a spell of truth but his face was sad "He is telling the truth Flavia, it must be someone else, maybe a person we did not expect of bein a trader!"_** stop please end my sufering **_

"Can your magicks tell us who" I damanded._** xxMoonlitexx please stop your making me want to jump into the deepest part of tartarus **_

"No our only chance is to get to the Artica first" Albaster jumped onto the back of his pegases "We must hurry…..Time is of the esense" (geddit like evenesense)_** no I need a drink **_

I jumped onto my pegases too, we must ride for the worlds Fate!

* * *

_**you have no idea how **__**slow that chapter was I'm Nick and im going to take a walk and try to heal my heart and ughh see you when I see you**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry guys Nick here I was so far into depression I had to take a break and after a week of walking, drinking (diet coke), and just trying to cheer my self up. I feel ready to do this but first Guest reviews **_

Didi  
Wow. If you hadn't physically harmed Marty D for no reason I would actually feel bad for you!_** Didi you know how mortals are you give them to mutch power and the gods get pissy and kill them i was saving his life in the end **_  
I am ashamed to know that this witch of half a woman (xXMoonliteXx) has turned my noble brother into a useless side character/slave._** I never knew that **_ I don't know if you've actually met him before, but he's one of the most powerful children of Hecate alive!_** ok was that from the prevoius book I think this one came from "A Different Universe"**_ Please, if you see him, tell him I'm sorry this story exists. I hope your brain and heart heal well and try not to get TOO drunk._** I didn't, you really think Cabin 12 is filled with Alchol no the "drink" they have in there is diet coke and soft drinks.**_  
With half-hearted concern,  
Didi

Junebug  
A) Thank you for noticing meeeee!_** am I your senpai? sorry im taken **_  
B) Why would my dad hate you? Okay, I admit. He is incredibly depressing at times, and the black does get a bit overrated (ow, Nico! Stop hitting me!), but he does not 'hate' people. He 'strongly dislikes' them._** I wasn't I was saying it to Bichavia **_  
C) Go away, Nico. I'm focusing on this review.?  
N: This is my cabin too!  
Me: OUT!_** yeah i wouldn't pick on the gods favorite child believe me I know. **_

_**we'll nothing else but to say lets roll (**_hey guys this is the Author im going to give you a trigger warning one point in this chapter may cause people anger hatred and disgust. I'm only a young teenager so I will tried to give the point as mutch dignity as the problem in question needs, if you guys want me to take down the chapter edit it then put it back up with out the piont i would be ok with that. im sorry this point kills me to put it in but it was really part of Flavia character i was crying when i put the point because the relization hit me like a frank trian and as mutch respect for victums of this i really am i hate it when poeple take advantage of other people anyway back to your entertainment

* * *

_**Hey look i get the first Author's note suck on that TOTMD **_

Well I had to make a break cause my muse was silant _** belive me hun if your muse went silent yor doing us a favor **_(note, Im just using that like a figure of speech, I dont acutely belegve in a muse so read this note before u call me inane ok)_** I uggh ok either way im still calling you insane for thinking this a good sequel to an awful fanfiction **_

* * *

6…..Now We Reached the Artica_** The department store for attics **_

It was cold and like the opposite of the dessert, instead of sand there was basickally just snow and maybe some ice._** and also scientist, pengunis, the sun (hey dad), and other forms of life that can live in the cold **_ But it was ok cause I used my godess magicks to make 2 coats,_** laddies gentlemen I give you this awsome plot divice that we will never see agian cause we just need it for this part of the story **_one for me and one for Albaster. Mine was of silvery fur (exept not real cause only sick basterds kill a animal for Fur _**your mother is the goddess of the hunt sometimes you would have alot of meat to help you survive you would still need the fur to keep you warm and you can aways save the meat or in modren day they give the meat to the meat department unless that is not what happen i'm a demigod using a laptop so how would I know **_unless its attacking them or something)with black lether trim on the cufts. There were two strings at the neck part, with silver cresents hanging from them. Albaster's coat was shiny with lether and a belt clinched his manly waste and his sword hanged from it. It had black dimond buttons shaped like mystick letterstick_** what?**_of Hecate.

"Ok heres our mission" I explaned to Albaster._** because Albaster had 1/2 of brain cell**_ "We must find this secret wepon and destroy it before the secret minon of Kornos can find it & lanch it into the atmousphere."_** if you can't spell big words don't even try it. atmosphere *one google search later* yes i spell it right **_

"Yes but….who can this secret minon be" Mussed Albaster._** me *cue ominous music* **_

"Who ever they are….there evil" I said, I thought about who it was**!**_** excitedly becuase i want to fight the bad guy **_I didnt think it was Chrion cause he hated Kornos even tho he was his dad_** also that would be so out of character **_(also he was my dad but not in a "_naturel way_" it was really cause Artmeis hatred for him overflew and I was born from this, its all explaned in Moon Daughter 1 so read that firstly ok)_** first of #stopbreakingthefourwall and secondly that is not how baby making happens even athena kinda has to kinda like the guy before giving him a brain child and if a person you hate inpregnates you with out you either A) concenting or B) having love for each other then having concent or c) your married and there is still concent. then its rape **_What if it was one of the gods! But then I thought,no. A god wouldnt help Kronos kill the gods cause they would die too, so it was not a logickal thing to do_** you were going to cover my point untill you conterdict what you said with "so it wask not as logickal thing to do" **_

Exept maybe if it was a very stupid god who did not under stand this would kill them, maybe Apherditi or Perstephanie or Hera._** wow this whole chapter is xxMoonlitexx political veiws i mean think about she just shlut shammed Aphroditie (by calling her stupid cause she the goddess of love and you know what that means she "always"wants sex and not thinking aout the consequences) , called Persephone stupid for falling in love with her captiver (stockholm syndrome). and also called Hera stupid for having undying loyalty to her husband **_Or maybe what if it was Annbeth, she tried to help Kornos before,_***1* no no no no no no no no no sorry guys i can't finshed this chapter I have to shoot arrows to clam me down *Nick walks out 10 minutes later Marty D wakes up***_** ughh what happen *reades the last line before commentray ok ima gonna rant in so just skip this paragraph if you don't want to listen. Ok no way in hell would Annabeth help out the titans, the giants, or whatever Annabeth is the strongest female leades in the PJO universe and i don't care if this is a bizarro world you can't change Annabeth secondary lead and loyailty to the heros add another on for the rant *1*** what if she was doing him dirty work?_** nope **_

"Did Socrates say where the bottle with the poshion is" Asked Albaster.**n****ope becuase this would have bean an open and shut fanfiction**

"No but we can sense it with our powers" I raminded him godfully.** of course you can**

We hold each others hands and we made a godful glow that was so burning hot, all the snow in the Artica melted and was no more, **guys were going to have a massive flood. **now it was a land of summer but more important everything burried in the snow was visable…..even the bottle with the "god destroyer wepon"** oh wow well thanks guys for seeing this threw and i will give my final thoughts in the next chap-**poshion! It was very close to us in a glintin black bottle like a bottle of death it self.** of course the theres more sorry to get hopes up.**

I reached my hands towerds it but….Octavius garbbed my leg and I fell!** i know he appeared in the last chapter but he didn't show up till now so were did he come form ** Instantly a person in a black cloak to cover up there face took the bottle and jumped onto a black pegasas** it pains me to make this prediction but is the evil minon Percy. **that was there and flew away dispearing into the night sky! I knew suddenly, this person was really the minon of Kornos and now….they had the destroyer of gods bottle!** *gasph* action and drama**

I snerled in red anger, I could of had it first but Octavius tripped me an snached my victory from the edge! "Fuk you scum you will never see the light of Day"** he is seeing the light of day now **

"Well this is nice but…your forgettig the doors of death are open so I cant die" He snerked.** isn't he sinkering right now and also yeah boy preach **

I cut off his left thum** WTF **Well your not dead" I witted. "If you disterb us again you will lose more pieces maybe even very impotant ones** the thumb is one of the most inportant fingers he can never hold things in his left hand again.** that u want to keep" so he was quiet,pathetickally.** what is that word **

"We must chase them" But….the minon was gone and disapparted.** *gasp* drama **

"There is only 1 thing to edo" Albaster said wisely. "We must warn the Rome Camp** it has a name use it **, Camp Half blood and also Olympus, we must be perpared to fight a great battle to stop Kornos and the Dead from putting the poisen in the atmasphere! But we must spit up, where do you want"** *gasph* choices **

Cresent Stag was a faster pegases (acutely he was the fastest pegases cause he was once Artmeis horse but she set him free to respect his untame heart)** nope thats a lie becuase the fastest horse in greckoroman mythology is Arion **

"My pegases is faster so I can warn the camps an you can warn teh gods"** perfect **

Albaster nodded "Ok" We kissed 1 time but it was a sad kiss cause….what if we fail an never seen each other again,** poor you you want some treas with that sadness ** it was a derpessing thought. Anyways Albasters pegases swepped into the sky, this was my misson now. **hey a good cliff hanger for once **

* * *

** well that was werid one shot chapter with polictial views well see you when i see you **

AN/ Hey guys this chapter i review has a lot what the fuck moments when i was reading this chapter i didn't chatch it how i do the chapter i read it then write down my points then re-read the chapter to make shore I didn't miss a key point in the chapter in quuestion the conseption of Flavia was one of those re-read points that i put in and when i said it hit me like a frank train i ment it readthe sentence for your self if you not getting a child born from rape vibe i don't know what to say it's says "also he was my dad but not in a "_naturel way_" it was really cause Artmeis hatred for him overflew and I was born from this"-moon daughter 2 rise of the godess i don't care if it wans't sexualy or something you can ask your self if yo were raped by asking your self these 3 question 1 the most important question) did you or your partner concent to the action

2) did you or your paretner keep going if either of you used the safe word or stop

3) did they force fed you drugs

(and in moon daughter's case the moon daghter question 4) did you think of unhappy thought and a baby was made if the answers are no no and yes then you can draw the conclusion for your self like i said in the chapter greating this maybe a temporary chapter if you guys want me to take it down thxs and i'll see you for chapter 7


	6. The Best Short Chapter Ever

**Yeah, I'm sorry it has been a while but I was doing another piece shit of fanfic I don't know it its called My immortal and also I was supposed to update this yesterday. also, I have about 3 days until Stage moves on to this so I have to kinda make a stand before I get bulldoze so let's go to chapter 6 and_ Nick: Marty D _ *Marty D doesn't even look back and uppercuts Nick and he blacks out* and as I was saying thank you Kurt50Alien for reviewing and following so lets get to it **

* * *

7….A Short Chapter** thank god you made my job easy **

(Note….Im sorry its so short ok, I have school u know!)** your making me go through hell at least make it short **

When I went to the Rome camp it was sunset an the sun hazed reddishly.** that wasn't even close to English **All the deimgods were sittin in a consule hall around a very big fire an suddenly Cresent Stag landed rite in the fire,** killing everyone congratulations you are now a true goddess by killing innocent mortals **it blazered around me but I did not melt cause I was a godness an fire would no longer of harmed me.** bullsh*t you are not a fire user you would still get hurt but not kill you ** it ** why the long space **made a smoke mist screen around me an the deimgods were affrightned.** and also dead because of landing in a big fire will spread flames everywhere killing most of them **

"Wtf….who walks in the flame like a god of flame like '_Hephastitus_" Spoke a Demeter.** Demeter is an Olympian so is Hephaestus she would know to spell his name oh a demigod **

"Im the godess Flavia an I have a direful warnin of danger" I yelled!** yeah you're here **

"Why should we obay you" Snerked a Apheridit Blond.** ok I bring it up your in the Roman camp or Camp Jupiter so it's Vulcan, Venus, and Ceres ok I'm done **

"Wait let us hear this news of dire" Said a wise prophacy maker called Homer ** ok he is not a prophecy maker and he is dead ** (not like Simson ok, hes a real person an he wrote of greek gods an stuff, hes on wikapedia if you dont beleve me **yeah because Wikipedia is SUCH a valid source**)

My eyes glowed in many hues of silver "The minon of Kornos has stolen the bottle of poshion an if they put it in the atmaspheres** no there is not more than 1 atmosphere **there will be death an all the gods will die an chaous will rule the earth!"** a chorus will rule the earth hell yeah I'm theatre geek so having chorus will be f*cking amazing **

"I know this 'Flavia'" Said Homer,** hey predicting stuff in sh*tty fanfic is mine thing Homer **an he spoke of my many great deeds an how I slayed the Lernin Hydra** Heracles did that **an the Nemoan Loin an how I emboobened teh Amazons** ?** an caught the world when Atlus dropped it.** because I have the strength of everything on the fucking Earth ** The deimgods agreed,wisely.** there was nothing wise and realistic about anything that she did **

"What should we do" Damanded a voice, I looked an I knew it was Percy Jackson** Percy *regrets saying this* you got nerf and you got nerfed badly **but dont ask me why he was in the Roman camp?** I can and it's because of plot **Cause I did not see him sense I got married an resended the throne of gods w/Albaster.

"Well we must join 1 great army with the greek camp an fight Kornos army for the poshion, so if we win we will destroy it" ** thus releasing it into the air killing all the gods and I get to live in a world with Choir numbers ** I explaned.

Percy nodded wisely "It will be done."** because I'm not smart to put 2 and 2 together**

"Are thou mad, like "_insane_" Said Chiron! "We do not fight with Romes, they are our enemy"** you're in the camp Jupiter you mean the greeks **

But time was running away and I knew….they must put away there raicest hate** ok don't go SJW on me on second thought you are a Marry sue you are an SJW **for each other an join to make 1 army or Kornos would prevale. "Listen to me" I said deeply "We might be greek an they are roman but….we are all american"** yeah patriotism **

A tear slid from the centers eye "Thou arst right" He turned towerds the deimgods "We will attack at dawn!"** ok nice short and sweet and full of bullsh*t**

* * *

**short but full of problems and also I got Grammary recently because I have my own spelling and Grammar problems she has 69 problems with spelling and grammar **


	7. Why do you hate me

**Thank you Kurt50Alien for following and reviewing we also have some guess reviews so lets look at that,**

Guest  
"xxMoonlitexx is waaaay too racist, sexist, and homophobic to be an SJW"** I am offended that you would ever think that I called moonlite an SJW I should have said hypocrite sorry my bad **

Didi  
I'd personally be alright with all of the gods dying! Bonus: I FINALLY get to do Orchestra AND chorus! Yes** first off welcome back second off to the chorus I mean Choir you will never regret it well let's get into it**

* * *

8: Teh Door of Death** finally I can close this story **

Now cause its Thankgiving time Im "_giving_" u all a new chapter also for a reason to be "_thanksful_"** can you please** **go jump in a hole that is not funny **for to me (geddit cause thanksgiving)** and you ruined thanksgiving for me why did you ruined the day were I can be fat why.**

Quickly we all run to rome in one thudering army** weren't you at the Roman camp, Christ this plot hole is getting deeper and deeper if goes on for 2 chapters **there was maybe like 1000 of us and it was really very bad ass.** why is it becuase you were an army you need a reason to be bad ass ** Exept I did not run, I flew in the front on my pegasus holding out my sword Frozenbiter like a weapon of death** becuase it is a weapon of death **and my battle cry rung crashly threw the heavans of blood **how a battle cry us suppose to put fear in your enemies not kill them **Ass** no comment ** I flew I gave the deimgods my instructicons "We must pervent them from puttin the poisen in the air" **nice wait isn't poison a liquid so even if you put it in the air it will have no effect becuase liquids are stuck to which solid keeps it contained so just move away from the puddle boom plot over final thoughts ****  
**

"How" Said a demeter.

"We will fight"** becuase we aren't the Romans ** I gleered** good night everybody **Just then I loked up an saw Albaster flying to me!

"I warned the gods but….they would not believe" A man tear** it can just be a tear **lit from his eye like a spark from teh forgery of Hephastus.** which is a volcano so a spark would be idk a volcano erupting **

"Then there is only 1 thing that must be done" I said with grimeltly** then take a shower **"We must relay on my skill of archery to shoot this poisen before it is put into the atmasphere!"** you shooting it out of the sky will put it in the atmosphere.**

Albaster nodded like a very son of Apolo ** isn't he a son of Hecate **"Yes this is wise."** no it's not I just gave you a reason why it is the most stupidest plan ever this is were I had to stop writing.**

I took Draceenas Doom, a bow an arrows that was my first weapon from when I was a mortal deimgod **why would it be here idk plot.**"This will be the weapon to end this"** shoot me first **pointed a silver arrow at the sky an waited but then...there was a noise an it distracted me! It was…teh dead, there were like 6000** convenient **of them and they were all shuttlin towerds us like a zombie, cause they were dead. Some were skulletons but some,had molded flesh like a zombie.** no that is just the Percy Jackson movie writers they were always looking for a new job.**

Quickly I shotted them but they would not die,they just came to the back of the line an kept attacking!** well that kinda does happen when your fighting the dead ** "Wtf Socartes said he would close the doors of Death so why are they still open" I yelled, then I saw a zombie and this zombie had teh face of Socrates and I knew…they must of captered him an changed him into a zombie also! ** and the award for best useless character is the Socartes **But they would not avale, with two single swipes Frozenbiter decapated this zombies legs an he was defeeted.** I feel like I'm reading fallout fanficton **

I saw more deimgods join this fight, there was Hazel in armer made of poisen dimonds, ** impossible **also Jason in his dark vilet armer with wings an 1 unicron horn cause he was a brony "We will save you for freindship kidness & loyalness" He explaned "Also magick bitches" **ok we got a funny joke that you can say out of contents try saying that to your friends if you have some like I don't**He swepped off a zombies head with his unicron horn! Also Frank was there with a big an stately katanna, an Ivy with a living tree plant that used its tenticles to tie the zombies to the floor, they were not dead but they were stuck an could not move. Lastly Percy was there, he used his power to shoot some water to make teh zombies slip and fall on there bony ass.** this is the boring action scene of 2015**

"What must we do to kill these zombies once & for ever" Asked Frank.** wait till sunrise have you ever played minecraft **

"Well there are no Hades deimgods here an we do not know any" Said Frank sadly.** Hazel ok she maybe a daughter of Pluto but- **

"Yes" I agreed but then I remembered of one Hades deimgod I knew….Hazel! "Hazel your a Hades deimgod, you can go to tarterus without dyin" I raminded her.** ok that is mostly right but-**

Hazel shoked her head sadly "No I cannot"

"What they fuk Hazel why the hell not" I said.

"Cause Im not acutely a Hades deimgod, Im a son of Pludo"** daughter first off and second off that like not being turn into Apple juice becuase you're a green apple **She said "I have poisen jewals but no sheeld for death"** you can't control the dead but you can go into death comas and eat pomegranate seeds your not the daughter of plutus you are the daughter of the Roman form of Hades **

She was not as mightly as I thought I reelized with a great sadness but…this was cause I was a godess, no deimgod would seem mightly to me now** becuase sacrifice **"But someone must close these doors"** I can't take this whole "drama" and "tension"**

I looked then an I saw, the doors of Death were bafore me, but who would close them to kill all the zombies. I knew of 1 thing only, whoever would do this…..would,die!** you sound like announcer for a reality TV show**

* * *

**well that was a hard writing process I started this on the 26th and boy did that kill my social life I'm now going to rest see you when I see you**


End file.
